Destructive Powers
by xx-shirakawa-sakura-xx
Summary: A new student arrives at the temple. Keri’s quiet and calm, the dragon of energy. The xiaolin monks take her in straight away. There’s one problem they all don’t know, she has destructive powers...Twists found RaixOC RR please
1. The new student

A new student arrives at the temple. Keri's quiet and calm, the dragon of energy and bits of the other elements. The xiaolin monks take her in as a precious friend straight away. There's one problem they all don't know though, she was supposed to have destructive powers even she herself can't control. What would the xiaolin monks do if they find out? RaiOC

- - - - - - - - - -

All four monks stopped training as Master Fung came outside. "Everyone, we have a new student, the dragon of energy and access of all your four elements. I shall leave you to kindly introduce yourselves. Afterwards, continue your training."

The girl had wavy hair down to her shoulders in the colour of the night sky and her bright blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She wore a three quarter length pair of light grey shorts, a white shirt, a pair of sneakers with matching coloured socks and a pair of white gloves.

"Hi, my name's Keri, I hope I can get along with all of you." Her voice sounded so quiet, calm and innocent.

The boys were too astounded to reply, so, Kimiko did with enthusiasm and a _speck_ of jealousy. "Hi, I'm Kimiko and of course, we'll all get along. Obviously, _they're _just too dumbstruck to answer." Both girls giggled at the remark as the boys grunted to come to their senses in order to introduce themselves. Keri smiled pleasantly, "I guess we can get along after all, and I'm glad."

"All I have to do is…go around in a circle and get the dog. Okay, I can do this." Keri asked once more just to make sure. "Yes, now first one. Get set, GO!" Kimiko replied when they have started training again.

Keri sped off, doing a few twists and turns, she avoided all the devastating obstacles and got the stuffed dog in less than 15 seconds. "Wow! New record! Omi, little partner, she's even faster than you!" Clay exclaimed.

Raimundo smiled and Omi turned slightly red. "I know, but I also was the best in the records of our's until that!"

"Omi, it's 'I achieved the best record so far until just now'." Raimundo sighed. "Sorry, he has a problem with English, and big problem with slang."

"Okay, Rai, you're up next…" "Breaking news kids." Dojo came slithering and broke Kimiko off. "Sorry to interrupt. A new Shen Gong Wu revealed. It's the Denshi Bunny, allowing the person who possesses it to turn into electricity and zap the opponent. I wish I had one of those. Hop aboard students."

"O yeah! I forgot that you didn't know about Shen Gon……" Keri cut in the middle of Raimundo's sentence, "No, it's fine, I already know about it, Master Fung told me when I got here." "Ohh, well, if there's anything wrong, you can always ask me." "Thanks." The conversation ended as everyone boarded Dojo.

"Wooo Hooo! Shen Gong Wu alert!" Dojo lowered himself to the ground and turned back to gecko size to lead the way.

Keri was the first to find the Shen Gong Wu along with Jack Spicer. "I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown." "Name it, Spicer." "How d'you know my name? Anyway, the first that reaches the end of the broken bridge is the winner." "Okay." "I wager the shroud of shadows against your tangle web comb." "Ok" After that, both shouted in unison "Let's Go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

They waited for the landscape to change and shouted together "GONG YI TAMPAI!"


	2. Her powers

"Wow, cool landscape in 10 showdowns…anyway; get to the point, Shroud Of Shadows!"

"Hey, how can you get across the bridge with just the shadows? Tangle Web Comb!" Keri replied with enthusiasm. The web reached across to the other side, binding to the post. She swung towards the other side.

"Get off me, with the shroud of shadows, your gravity doesn't change. Man you're stupid. Shockwave blast, Energy!" A huge shockwave appeared around her and a massive explosion was heard, as well as Jack Spicer's high pitched scream descending down to the canyon. The tangle web's length grew smaller in order for Keri to stand on the other side.

"The Showdown ended just like that? It is too short to be realistic!" Omi was surprised. "It should be 'It's too good to be true' Omi. You have no hope in slang, really." Once again, Raimundo stood by to correct him. Keri disagreed. "He does have hope, he just needs a teacher and … a notebook."

Everyone boarded onto Dojo's back and headed towards the temple. Omi sat at the front talking to Dojo while Kimiko and Keri listened to Raimundo and Clay arguing about his 'slow and steady tai chi'.

"They get kind of annoying sometimes, but it's quite entertaining, isn't it?" Kimiko tried to make a conversation with Keri, but it quickly came to an end. "I just wish I could enjoy listening to arguments as you do. So if I do anything wrong in the future, please correct me." "Ohh…okay."

The monks soon arrived at the temple. "It is so good to be home! Master Fung! Keri won her first xiaolin showdown! It was most interesting on how she defeated him. She also used her element and the Tangle Web Comb for assistant! And also…" Omi was the first to speak, but was soon cut off by Master Fung's interruption. "I understand Omi. Keri, however, may I ask you to come with me for a walk around the temple?" "Okay." Then they went off.

"This is weird; I wonder what Master Fung would talk to her about. Anyone up for spying?" Everyone agreed to Raimundo's plan and hid in all different places following the teacher and student.

Master Fun gazed suspiciously at his new student. "I understand you have won the showdown, but how did you have the required focus for the Tangle Web Comb and the ability to use your element easily?" "I need absolute focus to live my everyday life anyway. So it's not a surprise to have it in order to control the Tangle Web Comb, is it?" Keri finished only seeing Master Fung's surprised face. "Okay, maybe not, but if I tell you this, please don't tell the others. They're the only friends I've got." She heard a calm reply. "Yes, I promise, now please continue."

"Wow, wonder what she'll say to keep it a secret?" Kimiko whispered only to get her mouth covered by Omi.

"I have devastating powers, those that can bring the world to an end. I've been controlling them since I was taught, but somehow, once I've lost control and killed my parents. It's dangerous; my powers are triggered by emotions and lack of focus. I don't want anyone to get hurt, but please, I want everyone to be happy for now. When the time is right, I'll tell the others myself. Please keep this a secret. I don't want them to leave me. I don't want everyone to kick me out the temple. I love everyone like my family, I love this place, I don't wish to leave this place like I did before." Keri's voice was quiet and her face turned sad. Tears started to form but they soon got wiped away when the flower pot exploded. "Ugh. Darn emotions." Master Fung quickly reassured her. "I am sure that the monks will understand when you tell them. Now hurry back to practicing your elements. I shall keep it a secret. In the mean time, keep the powers under control for now."


	3. Tired training

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! I'll be uploading much slower after the 25th of August, I probably won't have time, but the chapters will come up soon!**

---

The monks had left before Keri had revealed her secret. "Why did you drag me away? We were about to discover her secret." Kimiko was hot-headed, as usual. "Maybe some things are supposed to be kept a secret." Omi tried to reason. "Okay, that's true. I respect that, thanks for reminding me."

Keri returned to the training ground where all the others were. "Fellow Warrior Keri. Would you come and help me improve my element training. I mean, you're focus for the Tangle Web Comb was most amusing and I could also teach you a few tricks at being a good Xiaolin Warrior. So pleeeaaaassseee could you train with me?"

As always, Omi wanted to show off to anyone new like he did when he met the other monks at the beginning. "Okay, but keep in mind, I'm not a very good teacher at teaching focus. Okay?"

Keri trained well with Omi only to be stressed out at the end of the day. "O yes, you are a most amusing training partner. I enjoy sharing my wisdom with you. May I train with you again tomorrow? Please?"

Before Keri could answer, Raimundo cut in. "That isn't fair, she isn't an object or belonging that is yours. Let her choose."

"Actually, I was thinking about training with Kimiko. Since her fire elements are quite extraordinary and also the opposite of water." Keri's calm reply made Omi. Raimundo somehow seemed sadder than surprised.

"O well, you know, I was expecting that kind of answer anyway." Keri knew this kind of atmosphere too well. "But you know I could always change partners, it's not that it _really_ matters." Raimundo immediately brightened up and deep down, Keri was also glad.

"Come on, I think it's time for some sleep for now. I'm so tired from training." Both boys agreed. Everyone had their shower and changed for bed. Each saying 'Goodnight' before nodding off to sleep.


	4. A friend to talk to

The morning started with free time. Dojo had also reported that there has 0.001 that a new shen gong wu would reveal itself. Everyone was doing their own thing. Kimiko enjoyed sunbathing. Omi trained with being the size of an ant in the bamboo plants, knocking bugs. Raimundo was swimming, or rather, surfing. Clay returned from an all-you-can-eat buffet in Texas with the Golden Tiger Claws, and with and table full of steak. All this happened while Keri stayed in her room until everyone was called to eat lunch and then set off for practice.

They paired up. Raimundo with Keri, Kimiko with Omi and Clay went to Master Fung for advice on how to improve controlling his element.

"So, I just want to know. Why did you change your mind?" Raimundo was uneasy; it came out a bit weird. "Uh…I didn't, I had that in mind all along. Shockwave Blast, Energy!" Energy bolts powered up and she fired them one by one at Raimundo, causing him to dodge here and there. After the last shot, Raimundo had his chance. "Typhoon Boom, Wind!" A great tornado flew at Keri. Raimundo expected her to move; only she stood there, not budging. "Shockwave Blast, Energy!" A force field appeared in front of her as she put her two hands forward. This prevented the tornado from hitting her and also absorbed all of it's power into it. The tornado soon disappeared into thin air, leaving Raimundo wide-eyed.

"How did you do that? I mean…" It took a while to come to him. "What just happened? That was so amazing, no wonder Omi wanted to train with you again."

Keri knew this astonishment would come, since it did happen the day before. Her calm voice replied. "Um… 'How did I do that?' It was part of my element. 'What just happened?' I created a force field in front of me to absorb the power and force as well as preventing myself getting hurt. Now, care to give it another shot? You're welcome to try."

"Would I? Typhoon Boom, Wind!" Raimundo never thought of giving up. The tornado came again and Keri blocked it, only this time there were gusts of wind coming from every direction. This pressure knocked her into the air and Raimundo prepared a kick from above.

The kick didn't appear to hit Keri. Raimundo was off balance and both switched positions. Keri was above Raimundo now. "Shockwave Blast, Energy!" An energy bolt flew out of her hand and blew Raimundo away. Keri knew he was going to do some flips to retain his balance and land safely.

"You're one good training partner, aren't you? Plus, it's good that you think twice, never thought you did." Keri commented him as she reached ground. "I didn't think twice, it was just smarts." Raimundo's 'joke' somehow didn't reach Keri as her confused face was displayed. "Never mind."

After a while, Raimundo suggested. "Let's just focus on training for now." "Yeah, good idea." While they trained, Raimundo asked Keri. "You free tonight after dinner? I was thinking of getting to know you more."

Keri's sad face emerged. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I have something to do. I'm free at around six tomorrow morning if that's okay with you." Raimundo cheered her up. "Sure, anytime's fine with me. I just thought you might feel at home with a friend to talk to."


	5. Emotions

The two monks woke at six and both went for a walk together around the temple. Raimundo was the first to speak therefore breaking the temporary silence. "Hey. You know I'm usually a carefree person, but I just want to tell you that I overheard you and Master Fung talking the other day; I mean we all heard you. We didn't..."

"You heard us talking?" Keri was terrified, her face turned white.

"Well, yeah, but we…"

"O god, I'll leave now, you must hate me for not telling you."

"Telling us wha…"

"I'll leave, trust me, I won't bring anymore disturbing days for you." Her voice was trembling, as this happened, the ground beneath them started to shake.

"What's going on?" Raimundo was trying to keep his balance.

"Ugh…powers, get under control. Calm down…" Keri was muttering under her breath instead of trying to keep her balance. Soon the earthquake was gone. "I'll leave, okay?" Keri spoke up once Raimundo had regain balance and turned towards the monks' rooms to pack her things.

"Hey, wait. Could you care to explain all this?" Raimundo was grabbing Keri by her wrist.

Without turning around, Keri's reply was as if it was from a shattered person. "There is nothing to explain, you already know everything and you want me to leave, I'm leaving now. So be happy. Goodbye and don't try to stop me anymore." Keri shook her hand free and ran back towards her room leaving Raimundo looking sad and confused.

'They already know, I won't have a home anywhere. I'm used to this so why am I crying? I'm just gonna make more disasters.' Keri's mind was racing with tensed thoughts. As she was almost finished packing, the other monks started to wake up due to the earthquake. When Keri was done, it was easy to get out the temple; the other monks were in the shower.

Keri managed to carry her bag out to the temple door without Dojo or Master Fung finding out. She didn't know one thing: Raimundo was following her but not stopping her as she had said. He hid in the shadows. Watching Keri as if not letting go, half of him wanted to stop her and half of him wanted to do what she requested. Raimundo decided to follow her until his decision was made.

Raimundo had thoughts running through his head, those of which he had never even come across before. 'Why am I so worried? So sad? It doesn't feel like me. Why can't I just let her go like letting go of other people before? Why am I unsure?' In his heart, he felt it was empty, but at the same time, hurt. Raimundo needed to hold someone tight, someone that would be willing to be held. He immediately threw those thoughts to the back of his head. 'Okay, I'm gonna try to say a last goodbye, a proper one.'

Keri turned around to look at the temple once more, she saw Raimundo standing there. "I…just came to say goodbye, I mean, I wanted to…stop you but…since you asked me not to, I won't…so, you're still…going right? Then, good luck and…good bye. Be careful." Raimundo stuttered along his words and it didn't come out as he planned it would. He turned away to receive a reply yet it seemed distant.

"I still think it better I go. But thanks for your…concern. Bye." Tears poured down Raimundo's cheeks. 'What on earth? I barely knew her, now I'm crying? Why does my heart feel empty?' He tried to hide these thoughts, he couldn't. Raimundo ran, back to his room and Keri carried on walking away from the temple.

--- Raimundo ---

Omi and the other monks returned from their shower to find Raimundo listening to his music with red eyes and Keri's room empty with a note.

"What happened here? Where is our fellow warrior Keri?" Omi was confused. His question was replied by Kimiko reading the note aloud.

"_Hey guys, _

_Thanks for taking care of me for the last week. Please forgive me for leaving. Don't try to follow, I'll be fine and I'll visit sometime. Not that you'll care anyway. So, bye then._

_Keri."_

"Our little partner left the temple? 'Not that you'll care?' What's going on Raimundo partner?" Clay was surprised and as confused as the other two monks. They all got more surprised a Raimundo told his story.

"But Rai, you know that we only heard until before the secret, even Omi dragged me away. Why couldn't you tell her that?" Kimiko was desperate to know her friend, now she was gone. Kimiko was devastated, somehow not as devastated as Raimundo.


	6. Am I in love?

---Keri---

'Now all over again, I've gotta find a new home all over again. Although I'll bet it won't be happy. Not as happy as the one back at the temple. Where there was love and care. And happiness, not the single speck fear.' Keri knew she looked fine and calm on the outside, but she felt broken on the inside. She felt empty.

Keri kept walking, having thinking about her thoughts, not paying attention to where she's going. She bumps into someone.

"Hello there." His face wasn't that clear since the sun behind him was too bright.

---Temple---

"I couldn't even get my words out! I couldn't even think straight! How d'you expect me to tell her? Now it's all over, she's gone. GONE!" Raimundo shouted back at Kimiko with a coarse voice. "Sorry." He apologized after seeing it had hurt her. He turned off his music and buried his face in his hands.

Omi looked at Raimundo suspiciously. "Oooo, Raimundo is in love…hehe." "Little partner, it's not the time for jokes." Clay wasn't in the time for this type of thing either and tried to comfort Raimundo. "Keri was a good friend, we all knew it."

"Yeah, I knew it and I let her go." Raimundo hasn't gotten over it. He kept thinking thoughts that kept coming back once he cast them away.

Omi saw this and immediately stated. "Ha! Raimundo is in love!"

"Omi, seriously, this isn't the…" Kimiko got broken off.

"No, Kimiko, little partner's right. We aren't as devastated as Raimundo is. God darn Louis! He is in love…with Keri." Clay finally got it.

"WHAT? I am not in love!" Raimundo was confused and reacted upon instinct.

"You are Rai, you just didn't know…" Kimiko got the gist straight away. "I always thought you turned a bit pink just training or talking to her. Even looking at her to be precise."

'What? I'm not in love. How can I be? Keri's just a friend. Just a good friend.' Raimundo finally spoke up. "How can I be in love when I've only known Keri a week? Cut it out guys."

"You are, ask yourself that question. Anyhow, We're going after her, right Omi? Clay?" Kimiko had her hopes up high.

"Yes! The kicking buttocks!" Omi got it confused. "It's getting her to change her mind, not to kick her butt as if she's an enemy." Kimiko corrected him.

"We're going ahead partner, catch up with us when you're ready. Let's go." Clay was already turning to go out.

"Where do you think you are going?" Master Fung came in.

"We're going to get Keri back." Omi answered.

"Without me and Raimundo?" Dojo finished Master Fung's question.

"Uh…no, I'm going." Raimundo stood up to see five surprised faces looking at his determined face. "I want to bring her back, no matter what."

"What are you waiting for children. Go now or never." Master Fung beckoned them to go. "After all, she is a fellow warrior." Dojo turned to dragon size and they all flew off leaving Master Fung to guard the temple.

---Keri---

"Who are you?" Keri asked the tall person before her.

"Chase Young, the person that can keep you away from sadness and fear." His face cleared. It was Chase Young.

"No, I know you, you'll just make matters worse. Much worse than it already is, I don't need your help." Keri started to walk away, but once Chase clicked his fingers, she stopped in her path as the tigers blocked her way.

"Oh, but I need your's." Chase smirked at the girl standing before him. "You're the perfect person to help me take over the world."

"I'm not going to help you. Not now, not ever." As Keri spoke, the ground below them started to tremble and split. The air around Keri pushed both Chase and his tigers back. "Leave me alone!" Her eyes turned a disturbing white and her body's outline glowed black. Keri flew up into the air and great energy around her spread out forcefully. It blew up everything in it's path. Chase and his tigers departed the area as everything that was within 10 metres around Keri was blown to bits.

Keri gradually came to the ground as her weak body gave way. Soon she fainted.


	7. Raimundo's discovered answer

---The other monks---

'These weird feelings. Am I in love? How come I can't answer this question, the answer's only four words. I….' Raimundo's head was almost bursting trying to think the answer to himself. Gradually, He gave up and shouted out to everyone, making them all jump in surprise.

"I DO LOVE HER!"

"Woah, Rai, calm down, we already know this." Kimiko's startled assurance brought Raimundo back to the real world as his face turned deep red. "Sorry, it's just that I still wasn't sure, even if you did say it. I hadn't realised, just like you said, again."

"It is most fine, you do have some confusion like always. However, like always, I will guide you through all difficulties." Omi boasted yet again to receive three 'we've heard it before so stop it already Omi' looks plastered on their faces.

"Fasten seat belts kids, time to look at the destroyed landscape from ground level. Man, this is one destroyed landscape with around 10 metres radius." Dojo announced as he lowered to the ground.

"Woo wee, what in the lord happened here? No one in sight anywhere!" Clay was holding his hat in front of his eyes to prevent the sun's bright rays.

"It must have been Keri." Dojo re-sized himself.

"How can it be? Keri can't do such a thing." Raimundo rushed in to defend.

"Look kids, seems like I have to tell you something." Dojo knew of Keri's powers because he had been with Master Fung and Keri at the time of their conversation.

"Meanwhile, let's follow these tiger paws, I bet Chase Young has something to do with this whether it had to do with Keri or not." Kimiko stated quickly.

They all agreed, following the trail to Chase Young's lair as Dojo explained the conversation between Keri and Master Fung that they haven't yet known.

---Keri---

Keri woke up later to find her hands tied up and her feet chained in a room similar to a prison. "Where am I?" She asked herself.

"You are in my lair. Where you _will _help me take over the world and cover it in eternal darkness." Chase's voice could be heard, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"I won't help you. Shockwave Blast, Energy!" Keri muttered under her breath and created an energy bolt with both her hands to loosen the lock, but nothing came loose.

"Too bad, either you help me here or you'll stay here and starve forever. No one can come and save you, so I suggest you start straight away. O, and did I mention that the room you are in sucks and takes away the power you cause? No? Well, now you know. The power will be stored for further use. Start sooner or later. Wuya, I need your help on guarding this place from the other monks, 'her friends' supposing. They won't be here to save you anymore" Chase's voice taunted as he demanded Keri to release her power. He also ordered Wuya to guard the lair as she went obediently.

"Yes, anything for total darkness of the world." Wuya also added.

"You won't get away with this." Keri spoke to the wall in front of her, knowing that Chase could hear her.

"Oh, but I already have." Chase's last words rung in the cave-like room.

---The other monks---

"Okay, now hearing that has made me more determined to get her back and now that you've explained it. Mind flying us over the boiling lava?" Raimundo had only one thing on his mind, his had to get Keri back and explain what she had misunderstood.

"Sure, grab on kids." Dojo re-sized again and took off.

They landed to see Wuya standing by the over-sized gate. "Well, what do we have here? Are you here to _attempt_ to save your pity friend and die?"

"No, we're here to save her _and_ get out of here." Raimundo replied Wuya's 'welcoming' question with a firm answer.

"Wuya. Prepare for battle!" Omi shouted once Raimundo had finished. Soon, the fight started between the Wuya and the five monks.

Raimundo had thoughts going through his mind. He had found the answer. 'I've finally found why she's so important. I've finally found why I cried. Because I love her.'


	8. Explanation and Escape

"Well, I must say. You came here to rescue her. How nice. I must compliment you on your so called 'love'. I feel sorry that you, Raimundo, have to go through such devastating worlds, first the love of your life leaves you, now you have to save her." Wuya pitied him.

"How did you know I have a lover? Anyway, shut your mouth, Wuya, and be ready to get your butt kicked." Raimundo shot back.

The four monks fought evenly against Wuya's martial arts and soon, Omi got fed up. "Orb of Tornami, Ice!" Water came out and turned into ice once it hit Wuya. "Ha! Try getting out of ice, old haggie!" Since everyone was in a hurry, nobody bothered changing Omi.

They opened the over-sized gate to see wild cats changing into warriors of all sorts. Chase's voice came from somewhere near the waterfall. "You may be able to get past Wuya, but try getting past my cats. Warrior cats, attack them."

"Dragon X Cumae formation!" All four attacked using the elements that they each specialized in. The battle lasted a while and it ended with scratches everywhere as well as torn bits of clothes here and there.

"Where are you? Are you too chicken to come out, Chase?" Kimiko shouted only to receive silence. "Must've chickened…"

"Well, what do we have here? They're your petty little friends. Would you like to see them?" Chase could be seen at the top of the stairs, with a tiger beside him clenching the rope that Keri was bound with. It set her on the ground to allow her to sit up.

"You guys shouldn't have come here! Go, NOW!" Keri yelled at the other monks. Yelling louder only when she said the last word.

"No way, little missy. We came here to rescue you, now we get nothing but a pig's honk." Clay opposed her.

"Yeah, Clay's right, we came here to rescue you, now you want us to leave. No way." Kimiko agreed with the cowboy.

"This is a trap, don't you see? Besides, I'm not your average girl. I can get out of this myself. So leave, now!" Keri continued to beckon them.

"We aren't leaving without you. I love you." Raimundo's reply made Keri's face grew sad.

"It's not true, you don't love me. It's just confusion. That's what made you decide it. It's my energy. It's messed with your brain. And…" Keri's voice quietened down and trailed off.

"So what? We know about you're powers from Dojo's explanation, then there's no need to hide anything." Raimundo continued.

"You don't get it. My powers aren't just destructive and need focus to control. What Dojo and Master Fung know is only part of it. I was made from the energy that you guys give off when using your elements. I was born this age. I was born to end the world. I was even born to mix people's emotions. I'm nothing but trouble. Being in that room that Chase locked me in, I drain away bit by bit. I'm energy. That's it. I mixed your emotions because of my energy, it affects any males' emotions. Clay doesn't get affected because of his body, it's big enough to stop the energy from hurting him. Omi, well, it's either because he already loves someone or is too dumb to realise. Kimiko doesn't get affected because she's a girl. The other monks and Master Fung don't get affected because of their focus and meditation. Dojo, literally because he's a dragon. Then, you, you're the only one affected. I'm sorry." Keri's explanation made everyone dumbstruck.

"So, you mean you mixed with my emotions and made me love you by accident?" Raimundo's voice was wavering.

"Not by accident, I knew something along the line would happen, but not something this bad." Keri appeared broken and tired. "Sorry."

"Well, after a nice reunion, I'll take back your ex-friend and you can return to your temple looking like this. Battered. Goodbye." Before Chase could click his fingers to order his cats to 'send' them out, two fire balls flew towards him.

"We told you. We're not leaving without you." Kimiko had hope in both her eyes. So had the others.

"You are a most precious friend. We will not let you go like that." Omi stood firm.

"So, I guess you leave me no choice but to fight against you." Chase replied.

Omi ran up the stairs towards Chase. "Tsunami Strike, Water!" Water shot out of his hands and lunged towards Chase causing him to dodge and jump into the air. Omi jumped into the air just below Chase and both started to fight.

While this happened, the other three defeated the tiger that was trying to escape with Keri tied with rope on it's back. They untied the rope bounding her.

"You shouldn't have done this; it's a waste of your strength and a waste of your time." Keri complained.

"No more complaining, we've heard enough. Let's get out of here Omi, we've got her free!" Kimiko cried out to Omi who immediately stopped fighting and joined the others as they escaped out of the lair, onto Dojo's back and flew back to the temple.

---

**There's one more chapter and the story ends! So prepare, I know this story is short...**


	9. The vanished existance

---Back at the temple---

"That was a complete waste of your time and strength." Keri opposed.

"Why? We went there and got you out, you're back with us, it's not a complete waste of our time and our strength." Kimiko talked back.

"It was. I was going to destroy myself when you all use your elements at the same time before I destroy you guys or the world, once I had a chance to get out that chamber."

"Why destroy yourself? You'll just need focus to keep your cool, so it's not a problem, is it?" It took a while for Keri's stern face to get to Raimundo. "Okay, so maybe there's something else in the way. So what?"

"So, that 'something' is the exact thing. It's my prophecy to destroy the world, no other way. Either I fulfil it myself, or there will be one person to 'assist' me." Keri spoke in a 'matter of fact' attitude.

"And who is that 'one person'? Omi?" "Hey! Not in a million years shall I turn the world to bones!" "Rai?" "Why would I make her destroy the world? She's one good friend you know. Part of us." "Okay…Clay?" "Noo way partner." "So who is it?" Kimiko's face turned curious.

"How about you?" Raimundo, Clay and Omi said in unison to receive the infamous puppy dog look on Kimiko's face. "That's a no." Once again they muttered at the same time.

"It's Chase Young. Remember I said that the room I was in was draining me away bit by bit? Well, where I end up, is…inside of Chase, granting him my powers. However, since he took me out the chamber confidently thinking that I could be bait to capture you. I had all my powers back. I think it's part of his plan, somehow to get us all back at the temple." Keri replied calmly to see everyone surprised, even Master Fung.

"Well, if that is the case…"Master Fung started, but was cut off.

"Look, if I don't leave this world, Chase is going to destroy it. I have to do this, but I can't without all of you. Please, focus all of your attacks on me when I say so." Keri ordered everyone. "Hurry, we don't have much time."

Raimundo seemed a bit unsure. Seeing this, Keri hugged Raimundo. "Thanks for everything, but I have to do this. You were a good friend. I won't forget you." She then turned to the other monks. "Come on guys, stand in a square. Chase is gonna come any minute. Hurry!" Keri beckoned them.

"Everyone, NOW!" Keri shouted.

"Tsunami Strike, Water!"

"Judalli Flip, Fire!"

"Typhoon Boom, Wind!"

"Size-mac-kick, Earth!"

Water, Fire, Wind and rocks all came flying at Keri. The last words that she said to everyone were "Thanks for everything." As a tear came trickling down. She absorbed the impact as an orb of light glowed around her then shrunk and she disappeared with the light.

"She was a very valuable friend." Omi whispered.

"Yeah, it was either this or the end of the world, she cared. Now she's gone." Kimiko was down as well.

"Little partner's gone when we were just getting to know her." Clay was agreed.

"Hey guys. Keri will always be our friend. Even if she's gone, she's still in our hearts. What would she want us to do? Sit here and think about her?" Raimundo was the only one with a happier spirit.

"Rai's right. She'd want us to beat Chase Young and his sorry cats up along with the witch, Wuya. Wouldn't she? Let's fight until the end, for Keri." Kimiko quickly changed moods.

"For a most dear friend, Keri." Omi's hand was placed the middle. "For Keri." Then Kimiko. "For little partner Keri." Clay's was third. "For Keri." And Raimundo's was last.

"Well, I see a reunion for all the monks. Where is the energy monk?" Chase was seen standing at the entrance with his cats and Wuya.

"She's gone. Now, you've come to the wrong place, Chase Young." Raimundo announced.

"Well, seems I have come for nothing." Chase was about to turn when Omi replied.

"You have come for a fight. Now, you shall receive one!"

Omi raced towards Chase and both Heylin and the Xiaolin side started a long battle. The Heylin side fought for the sake of their lives as the Xiaolin fought for the sake of Keri.

---

**The last chapter's done. There, hope you guys like it. Sorry if the story isn't long enough. I'll have to see if I have enough time to do another story. Hope this story was good to read. **


End file.
